


Dependent

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [76]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief stop on one of their earlier recruiting runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

He hissed as his shoulder impacted with the wall, and bit his lip to prevent himself from making any other noise. They didn’t want to draw the attention of the small herd of walkers coming through their look-out spot. Eric gave Aaron a dirty look, there hadn’t been a need to push him and while he understood the instinctive need to protect he didn’t like being treated as though he were helpless. Aaron didn’t notice his look though, and was still staring out the small window they had found, so he continued biting his lip while he took a few steps back.

The look-out spot was a store that they had used several time before as a quick stop. A place that had been cleared and secured, and that had a few hidden supplies for an emergency. They had just stopped to take a break and to look over their maps when the herd had started drifting through the small town. The car was sitting outside, as was the RV, but they had brought in a few things when they had arrived so Eric busied himself by taking some of the dried fruit and water from his pack and searching through the small stash in the store for the granola bars he had left the last time. They might as well have lunch while waiting for the dead to pass.

He had almost everything ready when Aaron finally moved away from the window, “I think it’s thinning a bit but we should still be quiet.” He hesitated before sitting at the little card table. It had been a product sold by the store, but had long ago been set-up for their stops. “I’m sorry about pushing you. I thought that one of them had seen you and I panicked.”

Eric shrugged but didn’t say anything. He just passed a bottle of water to Aaron before opening one for himself.

“Did I hurt you?” He was frowning now, and looking worried.

“I might bruise, but it’s fine. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He tried to ignore the blush that spread across Aaron’s face, “However, I would appreciate it if you would stop seeing me as some kind of helpless dependent. I can take care of myself. Nothing has happened when we separate on the road even. I’m not going to do anything stupid to draw attention to us out here, and I’ve been out with you plenty of times so you should know that by now.”

“I do know that, and I know that you’ve rescued me just as often as I’ve rescued you when we’ve gotten into trouble out here. I just can’t help reacting when I see you in danger.” He opened one of the granola bars with a soft crinkle. “I’ll try to do better.”

“Good. I’d hate to have to brain you with a door frame.” Eric smiled to show that he was kidding, and grabbed some of the dried fruit. “I don’t know how I’d explain that to Deanna.”


End file.
